


後輩と先輩

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: After semi-final against England at Russia World Cup. They were in Ivan's room at that night.ロシアW杯準決勝イングランド戦後の夜の副キャプテンと控えGK。





	後輩と先輩

熱狂は時々人におかしな行動をさせる。高熱明けの頭ならなおさら自制心が弱る。

 

試合終了の笛が鳴り、ベンチから仲間がこちらに向かって飛び出してきたのはぼんやりと覚えている。  
試合に勝った後にいつもしているようにユニフォームやシューズを脱いで観客席にプレゼントして、その後に落ち着いてインタビューを受けて、みんな喜んでいた。  
―あの男も。

喜びを抑えきれないゴールキーパーに抱えられ、その顔に笑いかけ、頬を包み、くだけた祝福の言葉を交わし合う。大きな困難をひとつ乗り越えた喜びが友人の顔により愛しさを感じさせる。  
胸に顔をうずくまらせて強く押し抱くイヴァンに201cmの巨体がふらつきながらも笑い返す。

その後は―ホテルに戻ってチームのみんなで盛大に祝った。まだ体調の優れないイヴァンはみんなに合わせつつ早々に席に座り、SNSの更新をしながら勇敢な戦士たちの高らかな歌声を聴いていた。

それから―少し食事をしてから部屋に戻った。

まだ騒いでいる選手やスタッフもいたが、イヴァンは近くにいる数人に声をかけ一足先に会場を抜け出した。試合後に医療スタッフに治療してもらい就寝前に飲む薬も貰ったから、部屋に戻って一人ゆっくりしたい。

『イヴァン』

ドアの前でもたつきながらカードキーを探していると誰かに呼びかけられた。振り向くとロブレが廊下の向こうから足早に歩いてくる。

『おつかれ。体調はどう？』

「ロブ。まあまあだよ、寝たら治る」

『そうか？俺はまだ寝れそうにないよ』

友人は部屋の前で立ち止まると改めて喜びを分かち合うようにハグを求める。イヴァンも口元で笑って応える。カードキーはポーチの底にあった。

ロブレは身体を離した後もイヴァンの肩を抱いたまま顔とキーを交互に見ている。早くドアを開けろと目で催促しているようだ。

「なに、入るの？」

『うん。ちょっとだけ』

 

―

 

部屋に入るとロブレは窓ぎわのイスに座り、いち早くリラックスする。イヴァンはポーチをテーブルに置いてベッドに腰を降ろして小さくため息をついた。いつものルーティンをこなして薬を飲んでさっさと寝るのが一番いいが、柔らかいベッドで落ち着くと動くのが面倒くさくなる。とりあえず薬だけでも飲んでおくか...

『次は4日後か』後ろからロブレがつぶやく。

「ああ、そうだよ。決勝、フランスと...」

天井を見上げながら答えるイヴァンの背中から長い腕が伸びてきてグイと引っ張られる。振り返るとロブレの顔が真横にあった。

『勝ってね、副キャプテン』

勝とうね、だろ。と言いかけたイヴァンの唇に柔らかい感触が押しつけられた。数秒下唇をはむ、とやわく噛んで唇が離される。ロブレの目はイヴァンを見つめたままで、反応を伺っているようだ。

『いい？』

肩に回された右腕ははやるロブレの気持ちを表すようにイヴァンのチームジャージのジッパーを指でいじっている。唐突なロブレの行動によって二人の間に経験したことのない空気が流れる。

―いや、前にもあったかもしれない。こんなに直接的ではなかったけれど。

「...聞くなよ」

『うん』

もう一度、今度は遠慮なく唇が押しつけられロブレの舌が入ってくる。味わうように中でぬるぬると蠢き、お互いの唇のすきまから唾液があふれ、はぁ、と掠れた声が漏れる。  
右手がイヴァンの頭を逃げられないように強く抑え、空いた左手で器用にジッパーを下ろしTシャツをめくりあげて腰から胸をいやらしく撫でまわす。流れに身を任せながらイヴァンも邪魔なジャージを脱ぎ捨てTシャツを床に放り投げる。

太い腕と厚い胸板に押さえられ首から腰まで愛撫される感触に喘ぎながら、こいつとヤるのか、とどこか冷静にぼんやりと思う。

「病み上がりなんだから、やさしくしろよ」

『わかってるよ、副キャプテン』

笑って返すロブレの熱い息を下腹部に感じて甘い声が出る。イヴァンはそれ以上考えるのをやめて熱の中に身を投じた。

 

それから今に至るまで、二人のはっきりしない関係は続いている。

**Author's Note:**

> 続: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183471


End file.
